Chuck vs The Octagon
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Chuck Bartowski has just been accepted into The Ultimate Fighting Championship and he is ready to dominate the octagon. But can he learn to put all of the pain and sorrow from his past behind him so that he can move forward with his life, with not only a new career on the horizon, but also a new love. Follow these two broken people as they try to help each other's pain.
1. Chapter 1: Running

_**Disclaimer : I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 1: "Running"**

Some days Chuck Bartowski gets annoyed by his adoptive mother and her ordering him about, sometimes he gets pissed and sometimes he just wants to run. This is one of those times.

So here he is, running alongside his best friend Leo, a five year old golden Labrador that almost always has a smile on his face, today is different, today he looks tired, this is because Chuck has been running with his best bud for five straight hours and barely breaking a sweat.

Now as Chuck reaches his intended destination, he finally lets it all out, he cries. For the first time in 2 years, 7 months, 3 weeks and 5 days, he cries. He cries for his birth mother, he cries for his sister Ellie, he cries for his childhood best friend Morgan, he cries for himself, as he looks down at the bright city lights of Las Vegas.

As he finally stops bawling his eyes out for what seems like hours, Chuck feels the loneliness, the tiredness, the sadness, the pain, but most of all, the rage.

So he punches the tree with everything he has, over and over, until his fists bleed, until he hears the bones pop. _Pop!_ He stops suddenly and looks at his dog, and realises that he was scaring him.

"Hey, pal. It's gonna be okay, alright? So chin up, put a smile on this face and let's take a break for a little while. That sound good boy?" He asks smiling for the first time in days.

 _And there it is._ He tells himself as he sees his only friend smile his huge bright smile that lights up Chuck day. Chuck sits down and leans against the tree with his arm around his dog.

They sat like that well through the night into the early morning before Chuck decides it's time to head back to the apartment.

* * *

When Chuck gets back to his apartment, he throws his keys into the bowl by the door, closes the door behind Leo, and slowly starts stripping as he heads to his shower.

When he gets in the shower he turns it on the coldest it will go, to get rid of the body heat he built up over the night. As he stands there, relishing the cool water, he begins to think about the last week.

 _Chuck had finally made the big leagues, he won his induction fight and is now officially a UFC light heavyweight fighter, specialized in Jujitsu, Krav Maga, Judo, Karate, Tai Kwon Do, Tai Chi, Kickboxing, Boxing and his personal favorite, Kung Fu._

 _He went home expecting congratulations from his adoptive parents but instead was welcomed to his dog barking at the bedroom. When he walked in the bedroom he found a note on his bed saying 'Sorry you didn't pass the test, better luck next year champ, The General.'_

 _He was so upset that she had so little faith in him to write a note ahead of time thinking he would fail. Oh, how he would prove them wrong._

* * *

So as he walked out of the shower, drying himself, followed closely by brushing his teeth, he received a text from 'The Colonel' John Casey, his personal trainer, uncle and overall father figure as his legal guardians where barely around to take care of him, John was left to raise him.

Chuck had the highest respect for Casey, if it weren't for him he would never be where he was now. The newest fighter in the UFC and ready to kick some ass. Before being taken in by the Colonel, he was a weak, gangling, nerdy kid with absolutely no muscle on his body whatsoever. _Heh, he would always call Chuck 'Moron' when he was in a good mood._

The text simply said "Training at Castle in 0100 hours, don't be late, moron." Chuck snorted reading the last word. _Casey sure seams in a good mood, I guess he just heard that "Charles Carmichael" has hit the big time._

' _Charles Carmichael' was the alias Chuck used for his fighting career as to protect his private life. Chuck never thought he would see the day where Charles Carmichael, billionaire playboy retire at the age of 27 because he was too rich to work, sailing across the world on a yacht would turn into Charles Carmichael, emotionless robot fighter with a short temper, ready to break anyone who looked at him the wrong way._

 _Oh, how times have changed._ He thought to himself as he locked the front door before heading down to the garage to receive his Matte Black Ford Mustang GT 2007 and drive to his gym, 'Castle'.

* * *

When he arrived at Castle, walking into the gym ready for his daily workout, we was surprised to see not only Casey but what looked like every UFC fighter in the state holding champagne glasses shouting "Surprise!"

He was a little taken aback by what Casey had set up for him, so the first thing he did was walk straight up to Casey and give him a Russian hug and whisper in his ear "Thanks big guy, I know you will die before you admit it, but, its nice to feel appreciated once and a while and if it weren't for you I would never be where I am, so, from the bottom of my badly beaten heart, thank you." With that he backed off and allowed Casey to put his free arm around Chucks shoulder and walk with him.

"There are two reasons for this little get together, the first being your joining the UFC, congratulations by the way, and the other is to say that we have a contract with the UFC now for certain fighters training here instead of in the main gyms. This is huge for Castle, and for us Chuck, Ellie would be proud of the man you are today." Casey assured the young man.

"Thank you John." Chuck whispered to him as a lone tear drifted down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve and returning the smile to his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the gym was a lone Blonde woman who noticed the tear before it was swiftly removed. _Why is he so sad? He just got the job he has probably been training years for. It must be some sort of dead relative thing, I always is._ She then noticed that the man was now looking back into her eyes, to which she quickly avoided his gaze. She also noticed that she had a faint blush crawling up her neck at the thrill of being caught by the man of the hour. _Why the hell am I blushing? I have never blushed, it's not like he is attractive with those soft brown curls on his head and his eyes… Well one can only dream huh? He's probably a pig like the rest of them anyway, only interested in getting into my pants. Why can't there be more gentlemen in the world? We will never know…_

She was then interrupted by a man with sharp blue eyes staring at her with a look of pure lust in them. _Fucking_ _pig. "_ Hey! Walker! What do you say we ditch this lame rookies party and find a nice hotel room for a night of rough sex huh? Seem… tempting?" He attempted to be suave by bobbing his eyebrows up and down but ultimately looked ridiculous.

"Piss off Larkin. How many times do I need to beat it into you? I'm not one of your ditsy whores that you can use whenever you don't have another on hand. Go try getting into someone else's pants." She snarkily replied, causing Bryce to gulp and start to make his way to the door.

"You okay ma'am?" Came a voice from behind her.

* * *

"Yeah, just some assholes don't take no for an answer." She said while turning round to see the man she had been caught staring at not barely 5 minutes ago.

"Tell me about it, take it from me when I say, I am so sorry for the acts of my gender and promise not to fall into the category of 'Asshole' anytime soon." Chuck jokingly replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, uh… The name is Charles Carmichael but my very few friends call me Chuck." He then flashed her his full Bartowski grin. Offering his hand.

"Sarah, Sarah Walker."

* * *

 **A/N And there you have it chapter 1 of "Chuck vs The Octagon". Tell me what you think and please be honest, it helps so much to see what I can improve. Well that about covers it... Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2: Payment Plan

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 2: "Payment Plan"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Octagon'_

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry, uh… The name is Charles Carmichael but my very few friends call me Chuck." He then flashed her his full Bartowski grin. Offering his hand._

 _"Sarah, Sarah Walker."_

* * *

"Well Ms Sarah, Sarah Walker." He grins. "Are you a fighter as well? You certainly have the body for it." He adds with a heart-warming smile.

"Yes, I was also recently inducted not only 2 months ago." She says while trying (And failing) to hide the blush creeping its way up her neck.

"So, are you one of the lucky fighters that is being assigned to train here?" He asks, unsuccessfully hiding the optimism in his voice.

"I am, actually. I just hope Larkin isn't." She spits 'The Asshole's' name.

"No, thankfully he isn't but even if he was, I could easily have him removed for sexual harassing other fighters."

"Oh really, and how would you accomplish that, Chuck?" She smirks.

"Well, you should probably take note that I OWN this fine establishment. So if I don't want someone in here, they are as good as gone." He says smiling.

"So, Chuck. Since you ow this place, what will it take to be able to train with the premium members such as yourself?" She asks, hoping she will get to see him again.

"Oh, I'm sure I can hook you up with a 3 months premium membership, and if you feel like you enjoy the extras that come with it, I'm sure we could work out some sort of payment plan." He says this with a smirk.

* * *

"I hope you don't mean sex because if you do, I won't hesitate to break both of your arms right here, right now." She growls.

"What?! No! I'm not that type of guy. I respect women too much to do that. I was just going to say dinner and a movie. Sheesh, I was just trying to be friendly." He was clearly intimidated by her.

"Oh. I'm sorry for the accusation, normally people only talk to me because they want to get into my pants, and I'm not going to just give myself to some guy because he can throw a punch or lift some weights." She says.

"Well I promise to not try and take advantage of you like that and I most definitely will no try to get into your pants without permission, I mean…" He threw a hand to cover his mouth.

"It's okay Chuck." She chuckles at his rambling.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, oh god you probably think I'm some big pervert, which I'm not by the way, It's just you are an extremely beautiful woman with a striking personality as well and I've only known you for about 15 minutes and I'm already rambling god! I mean there are plenty of men in the world way better looking than me, why in the hell would a goddess like you ever want to be with a nerd like me?" He finishes to take a breath.

"Well, you are a gentleman, very handsome, clearly smart and I think your ramblings are cue." She finishes with a bright smile.

"Is that a yes to dinner?" He asks praying to the gods for her to say yes.

"Yes Chuck I will go on a date with you." She answers.

"Oh, thank you lord." He gets down on his knees and places his palms together and bows down.

* * *

She giggles. _Since when did I giggle?_ She thinks before asking

"What are you doing Chuck?"

"Thanking god for allowing me this date." He says with his eyes closed, still kneeling.

"So are you saying that I was forced to say yes to your offer?" She asks with a smirk.

"Well, why else would you say yes?" He asks playfully.

"Maybe because I actually like you and want to go on a date?" She asks. "Now get up, people are staring." She adds looking around.

"Yes ma'am." He quickly jumps to his feet and wipes his legs.

"So, when shall this celebratory dinner for all the nerds in the world occur?" He asks with his famous Bartowski grin.

She giggles again. _I guess I giggle now, or maybe it's Chuck that is doing this to me…_

She then says "I'm free tomorrow night."

"Same here, it's a date." He says still grinning.

She giggles AGAIN. _Yep, definitely Chuck._ "Okay, I live here. Pick me up at 6pm." She hands him her card.

"Oh, can I get your phone number so we can go over the details?" He asks pulling out his phone.

"Sure." She replies, also fishing out her phone number.

* * *

They exchange details and then reluctantly decide to split up to go talk to other people. Chuck walks up to Casey who is currently talking to a Scottish man in his twenties.

"Hey Colonel, who's your friend?" He asks shaking the Scot's hand.

"Name's Cole Barker mate. So you're the new meat huh? Nice place by the way. Definitely better than the last dump they had me training in."

"Yeah, well we try to keep ourselves clean and tidy around here, with the latest tech and equipment. It is so much easier when you have a guy like Casey here, ex-marines with his government contacts to hook us up for amazing deals." He says patting Casey's shoulder.

"Funny, I myself am Ex-S.A.S, where were you stationed?" The Brit asks curiously.

"Here, there, everywhere. As long as there was gun-play, you could expect me there." He grunts with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I best be going, it has certainly been entertaining to say the least. Cheerio mate." With that Cole Barker disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Fucking Snob." Chuck comments.

"Yep." Casey replies.

"Well did you meet anyone interesting to day Casey?" Chuck asks.

"You could say that, I found out some of the new fighters that are going to be training here. You've got Carina Miller, a natural flirt. Cole Barker, Snob. Daniel Shaw, thinks he's god's gift to women. Zondra Rizzo, hard ass. Amy Smith, part girl. I also met two of the new trainers that were recommended for us. We have Gertrude Verbanski, Strong and Smart, definitely intimidating and Alex Forrest, she's all about the rules and guides, sadist." He finishes.

"I also met one of the new fighters, Sarah Walker, she is definitely something, I have a date with her tomorrow." He says dreamily.

"Yeah well, I hope you aren't planning on sleeping with her and umping her, she will literally snap your neck, and her nicknames include 'The Ice Queen' and 'The Enforcer'. I don't know how you managed to convince her to go out with you but try not to screw it up moron." Casey snidely remarks.

"I don't plan to, it's been fun but I've got to get back to the apartment before Leo gets into my stash again." He then walks away thinking about the following day's dinner.

He constantly replays the one sentence over in his head as he slides into his car and pulls out of is parking space.

 _How in the hell am I supposed to impress a woman like Sarah Walker?_

* * *

 **A/N Well, there is chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter will be the first date, excited? I know I am. Well I would just like to shout out _b_ _aldcoder_ and his story _NSA vs CIA or DEA?_ I love the idea of Chuck and Sarah being married before they are teamed up as spies. I don't know how many chapters I am going to make his but I know it will definitely be above 10. ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Picnic?

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 3: "A Picnic?"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Octagon'_

 _He constantly replays the one sentence over in his head as he slides into his car and pulls out of is parking space._

 _How in the hell am I supposed to impress a woman like Sarah Walker?_

* * *

The next day, at precisely 6pm Chuck was knocking on Sarah's door, and ten seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hi, Sarah you look amazing." He compliments her overall appearance.

"Thank you." She blushes despite retaliation.

"I must say, you picked the perfect outfit for what we are doing tonight." He comments, smiling brightly.

"And what, dare say, is that?" She questions with a thoughtful smile.

"That, my beautiful companion, is for me to knw and you to experience." He replies sweetly.

She blushes again, despite protest. _This is the most I have blushed in years. What is happening to me?_ There was only one possible answer, _Chuck._

As they walk into the parking lot, they turn towards a black motorbike.

"You're taking me on a date, riding that?" She questions accusingly.

"Why yes I am, are you scared Sarah, Sarah Walker?" He raises an eyebrow, while also grinning like a fool.

"No, not scared of anything. Just… curious." She rocks her head side to side with a playful smile.

"Okay, well you shall not be as curious when we reach our destination." And with that, he passed her a helmet while also grabbing his own. And two minutes later, they where on the road.

* * *

30 minutes later, they arrived at a parking lot in the middle of nowhere at the bottom of a park.

"Where are we going?" She asks ten minutes later as they trek up through the forest.

"You'll see…. Ah! Here we go!" He ran up to a tree and wiped some leaves from the bottom to reveal a wooden basket.

"A picnic?" She asks, slightly confused.

"Yep, I know it's probably not your usual first date type of location but… I wanted this to be original, creative and… romantic." He blushed slightly at his confession.

She walked up to him, leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Chuck… no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don't date much, due to the lack of nice guys like you."

He grins brightly at her kiss. "Well, what can I say? I'm a die hard romantic at heart." He jokes.

They arrive at the peak of the hill above the forest, and Chuck begins laying out the picnic.

"Wow, Chuck. I'm impressed." She says fondly.

"Why thank you Madame Walker." He then offers his hand to which she gladly accepts, and helps gently lower her onto the blanket. They then begin to eat their dinner in a comfortable silence. Only speaking up to offer the other food or wine.

"So, Chuck tell me about yourself." She asks.

"Well, I'm a nerd at heart. Die hard romantic." She giggles at that. "I live with my best friend Leo, a five year-old golden Labrador. I was adopted by the Montgomery's but raised by my coach/trainer/role model/father figure/best friend, John Casey, who is Diane Montgomery's little brother. My father drank a lot, beat my mom until she ran away with some Russian billionaire. My dad kept drinking until one day, he tried to rape my sister Ellie." There where tears streaming down his face now.

* * *

"It's okay Chuck there's no need to go on." She soothed, sliding over to put an arm around his back, allowing him to put his head on her shoulder.

"No, I need to get it out somehow, I've been bottling this up for years. So, anyway, yeah, my dad tried to rape my sister, so I grabbed him and threw him out of the window… he landed on the fence… face first. I killed my dad, my sister was traumatized, so I called the police, they came and took us both to the local police station, I told them what happened and they sent us to an adoption home. We were in and out of adoption for 2 years until the Montgomery's decided to adopt us. 3 months of staying with them, and I was finally starting to settle, that is, until I found my sister lying dead in the bathroom with her wrist pissing out blood and a knife in her hand." He finished, quietly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh, god look at me. I am on a date with the single most beautiful woman in the world and now I'm crying all over you. I am such an embarrassment." He wiped his eyes. And looked at her eyes afraid of rejection. Instead he found a palm on his cheek and a gentle kiss on his lips.

"No, Chuck you're not an embarrassment. It takes a lot to let it all out and you just did that. It was a very brave thing, and thank you for sharing this very private and personal story with me and now I guess I should tell you about me huh?" She says with a sad smile.

"You don't need to if you don't want to." He replied.

"No, I owe you it and I want to." She replied with a brighter smile.

* * *

"So I guess you could say our pasts where fairly similar. My mom was a prostitute, she regularly cheated on my dad which drove my dad to beat my mom, he drank, gambled, smoked, everything a bad father did. One day he walks into my room and tells me that we are broke and that we are leaving in 10 minutes and to pack everything valuable. He told me that my mom was already at our new home. I didn't see her for 15 years. My dad was a con artist and he used me for his cons, the cute little girl distracts the people while he breaks into their home and steals everything they own.

When I was 17, we got caught, he went to jail and I got adopted by the Graham's. Langstrom is my adoptive father and also my coach. He sent me to tons of classes and private schools to give me the best life possible. The only downside is that I don't really have any friends. What about you? Many friends other than Casey and Leo?" She asks curious.

"No, not really. I used to have a best friend called Morgan but that all changed when he made a comment about 'me not being fun ever since my sister offed herself.' She was my rock. Every night I would hear mom and dad fighting, I would sneak into her room and sleep in her bed. She would give me a shoulder to cry on every time my dad would hit me for screwing something up. So after her death, I shut my old life out, begged Roan and Diane to move away to someplace new, so here we are, in Las Vegas." He gave her a small smile at that.

"Well, some people just don't understand people like us." She then kissed him again gently, this time he responded.

"Wow. That was the best kiss of my life." He commented.

"It's funny, you're the first guy I have ever kissed." She told him, blushing from his complimenting her kissing skills.

"Well, thank you for choosing me, for a test subject." He gave her his famous Bartowski smile.

"Sarah, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She looks in his eyes with a smile.

"My real name is Chuck Bartowski, not Charles Carmichael, Carmichael is just something I made up to keep my private life, well, private." They both laughed at his joke.

* * *

"Well, thank you for trusting me with your secret Chuck, you can trust me to keep it close to my heart forever." She smiled sweetly at him.

"More wine?" He asks, then realizes there is none left. " Or, not." He smiled weakly at her.

She pushed the food out of the way. "I've got a better idea." She smiled seductively at him. They then smashed their lips together and made out for 10 minutes straight. They were both panting and struggling for breath when their lips finally parted. Sarah snuggled into Chuck.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay over at my place tonight, not to do anything, but just hold me?" When she looked into his eyes, he could see the vulnerability in them.

"I would be honored to."

* * *

 **A/N And that was chapter 3! Do you think Chuck and Sarah are moving too fast and I know some people will be like: "How could Sarah have never kissed a man?" Well it is simple really. Her mom was a prostitute, she gave her body to multiple men for money, to Sarah that is absolutely disgusting. This also gave Sarah the impression that all men are pigs and are only looking for a bed warmer. Having a criminal father didn't exactly help either. This chapter was a very emotional one, next one, however, we shall see some gym time and a fight between Chuck and another fighter. But who? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. ADIOS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Nerd

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 4: "Your' Nerd"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Octagon'_

 _"Chuck?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you stay over at my place tonight, not to do anything, but just hold me?" When she looked into his eyes, he could see the vulnerability in them._

 _"I would be honored to."_

* * *

The next morning, Chuck woke up on a strange bed, with a strange weight on top of him.

He opened his eyes and peered at the golden hair that lay spread out over his upper chest. He gently lifted the covers and looked down to see that war only wearing his boxers and his sleeping companion was only wearing a black pair of matching bra and panties.

He felt a strange feeling creep up his chest that oddly didn't feel like afterglow from good sex. That was when he remembered the previous night.

* * *

 _They jumped off of the bike and sprinted to the door of Sarah's apartment in the pouring rain. They were laughing the entire way. When they finally calmed down they stripped off their wet clothes and Sarah led them to her kitchen where they placed their wet clothes in the washing machine after emptying their pockets on to the counter._

 _They then proceeded to make their way to her bedroom, where they quickly got under the covers and cuddled together for warmth._

" _Chuck?" She asked him._

" _Yeah?" He replied softly._

" _I really like you." She smiled sweetly at him._

" _I really like you too Sarah." He replied with an equally warm affectionate smile._

 _They lightly kissed. "You definitely get a second date." She smiled into his chest._

" _Thank god." He moaned. She simply giggled as response. Soon the giggles transformed into soft snores. He gently kissed the back of her head._

" _Good night Sarah." He said before closing his eyes preparing for sleep to overcome him._

 _The last thing he heard that night was Sarah sleepily reply "Mmmm…night' Chuck."_

* * *

He bent down and gently kissed the back of her head like he had done the night before. This time though she looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Chuck. Someone is awfully cheerful." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just that, well… that was the best night's sleep since I last slept since Ellie died." He said embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Chuck. Did you share a bed with Ellie often?" She asks quietly.

"Every single night after the incident with my dad." He said smiling, remembering all of the thing he and Ellie did together.

"Chuck, are you telling me that a 19 year old girl slept in the exact same bed with her 17 year old brother every night? What did you do whenever one of you… you know…"

"Got in the mood? Horny?" He finished for her.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing. And very frowned upon and no-one knows what I'm about to tell you, okay? Please don't think I'm some sort of freak but well… I loved my sister."

"What is there to be embarrassed about loving your sister?" She asked, confused.

"No, you misunderstand, I was IN LOVE with her." He smiled sheepishly, blushing bright pink.

"Oh… wow… so… you and her where… you know… where you..?"

"Lovers? You mean did me and my sister make love?" He finished for her once again.

* * *

"Yes." She blushed.

"To answer your question; yes we did, regularly, and we also weren't exactly smart about it." He lowered his head. "It's also the reason she killed herself." He added with a whisper.

She gasped. She was afraid to ask but she needed to know. "Why?"

"On the night of her death, I found a pregnancy test in the toilet, it was positive. She was pregnant with my child. Her brother's child." He started crying and Sarah instinctively wrapped her arms around him and soothed encouraging words to him.

"Sorry, but yeah. I guess it all just kind of came crashing down on her all at once. Her mom left her, her dad tried to rape her. Then to top it all off, she was regularly sleeping with her brother and had gotten pregnant with his child. I guess she couldn't live with the shame that was bound to come.

And you know what the worst part is? Her body disappeared, we didn't even get to bury her. And no-one has any idea of where her body went." He sniffled.

"God, I can't believe I'm crying all over you again. Are you sure you want that second date? I must look like a wreck. I can't stop crying and I just realised that I haven't even initiated any sort of affection towards you, I've made you put out all the stops in this relationship." He wiped his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Maybe it's time to change that."

* * *

He then pulled her head to his and smashed his lips into hers, and she quickly reciprocated the gesture. Soon their hands where roaming all over each other. Suddenly Sarah pushed her hand into his boxers and grabbed him in her hand.

"Are you sure? This is your first time. I don't want you to do something you will regret or are uncomfortable with.

"I'm sure Chuck, I've been waiting for Mr Right for way too long, and maybe you're him. So yes, I'm ready for this." With that she slowly pushed his boxers out of the way, he repeated the gesture and then she leaned back to unclasp her bra. He stopped her.

"Are you safe?" He asked "Cause' I didn't exactly come prepared." He admits innocently.

"Every female fighter is obliged to take birth control pills when they are actively fighting. So, yes I am." She smiled at him sheepishly and dropped her bra.

"You are the single most beautiful woman on this planet, and any other planet in the known and unknown universe." He rambled on complimenting her until she put a finger over his mouth.

"Sssshhhh…. You big Nerd." She teasingly smiled as she lowered herself onto him.

"Your' Nerd." He replied without thinking.

"Yep. And don't you forget that. Ever. I can break you in over 200 different ways after all."

"Noted."

* * *

 **A/N And that is chapter 4 of 'Chuck vs The Octagon'.**

 **I know a lot of you will disagree with the whole Chuck/Ellie relationship but just think, they are two teenagers going through a traumatizing point in their lives with raging hormones to top it all off. They where simply two lost soles looking to confide in one another for some sense of belonging. And Ellie getting pregnant is what I believe the perfect reason for her to end her life, terrified of rejection from her new family and probably most importantly, Chuck. Would he want a child with his sister?**

 **So, yeah, definitely a dark tale, but one about Chuck and Sarah helping each other with not only confiding in their pasts with each other but also present events and what they want for their future.**

 **That's all folks, ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yes Please

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 5: "Yes Please"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Octagon'_

 _"Sssshhhh…. You big Nerd." She teasingly smiled as she lowered herself onto him._

 _"Your' Nerd." He replied without thinking._

 _"Yep. And don't you forget that. Ever. I can break you in over 200 different ways after all."_

 _"Noted."_

* * *

When Chuck woke up, it was late afternoon and he once again had a sleeping blonde angle lying on top of him, the only difference from the last time is that they are both smelly, sweaty and very naked. Oh, and Chuck is still inside Sarah.

Chuck thought about what he was feeling for the woman who he is currently still bonded to. He definitely likes her, A LOT. He could probably see a long-term relationship, that is, if she wants one. But she did kind of say that he was hers forever. So maybe he should try to sustain a long-term relationship with her.

Chuck was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice that for the last 20 minutes, a pair of blue eyes were staring straight into his brown ones.

Sarah enjoyed staring into Chucks eyes but she was getting a little bored so she leaned over his still body and let the cover fall from around her chest, down to her waist and laughed as she saw Chucks eyes widen when they finally saw her bare breasts.

"Good morning Chuck." She whispered in his ear, before licking it and sucking on his ear lobe.

"Y-Y-Yes… y-yes it-it is…" He stuttered out.

"Do you know what I want Chuck?" She whispered in his ear before gently blowing her hot breath into his ear.

"Meep."

She giggled and then began to thrust against him…

He got the hint.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Chuck asks Sarah, 3 hours and 4 rounds of sex later.

"Well, I have no immediate plans sooo… I was thinking of hitting up the gym." She gave him a weak smile.

"Ok, how about this? We take the bike back to my place where we can both get changed, then we can take Leo for his daily walk, and once we are done that, we shall drive to the gym in my car. What do you say, partner?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure Chuck, I would love to meet the source from so many entertaining stories." She teased.

"Oh, god she is a teaser." He over-dramatically groaned.

She giggled at that. "So, shower then we can leave?" She asked.

Chuck turned to see a gloriously naked Sarah Walker standing by the bathroom door.

"Yes please." He squeaked out before standing up, walking over to her and picking her up and walking into the bathroom, kicking the door closed on the way in.

* * *

2 hours later, they were getting off of Chuck's bike and walking into his apartment by elevator from the garage.

"Wow. An elevator and everything." She comments.

"Yeah well, I create computer programs on the side for the government and they give me double my yearly pay from the UFC for every program."

"Sounds like a good deal." She remarks.

"You bet it is." He grins. Chuck always stuck up for the little guy, wanting to generally make the world a better place.

Just then, Leo pounces on Chuck, knocking him to the ground and bombarding hi with kisses all over his face.

"Nooooo, stop it, seriously cut it out, ha, ha ha, hahahahaha." He continued to laugh until the dog stopped, noticing an unknown presence in the room. Leo looks Sarah up and Down and immediately takes a liking to her, also bombarding her with kisses.

* * *

When they finally got Leo in his leash and left the apartment, it was 4pm on the dot. Chuck turns to Sarah.

"I guess we lost track of time, we will need to check out the gym tomorrow." He said, smiling at the memories of them 'losing track of time'.

"Well, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get to 'lose track of time' again tonight." She seductively winks at him before taking off in a sprint across the park. Chuck easily catches up to her, tackling her to the ground.

He raises his head to look at her. "Hi there beautiful." He compliments her natural look without make up.

"Hiya handsome." She cursively replied.

Chuck lowers his head to hers and pulls her into a long, wet kiss that is interrupted by the dog wanting to join in.

"Ewwww!" They simultaneously groaned in disgust of the dogs slobbers all over their faces.

Chuck then pulls a ball from his pocket and throws it across the park. He turns his head to look at Leo who is silently begging to be released. Chuck crouches down and unclips the lead from his collar. Leo is instantly off, sprinting for the ball.

Chuck then takes Sarah's hand and gently pulls her up into another long kiss, both panting as hard as the dog when they separate their lips from each other's.

* * *

When they arrive back at Chucks' apartment at 8pm, they lay down the sizzling shrimp on the table, turned on the TV and cuddled up together, wrapped in a blanket, eating dinner and watching movie together in domestic bliss.

"Chuck?" Sarah suddenly breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Sex is way better than in the movies." She states firmly.

"Well, yeah. I guess you are right. In most movies they either take it really slow or just have the two people dry humping, s it takes away the emotional aspect of it. The only way they could really capture the proper feeling of sex is to have a real couple have sex on camera, kind of like porn except with emotion instead of hot unadulterated sex." Chuck finished.

"Wow, when you start talking about something, you get really passionate about it, you know that?" She asks.

"I do." He curtly replies.

"Well, I think it's cute." She says with a heart-warming smile.

"Cute? Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."

"Chuck… trust me… you are NOT eight." She smiles seductively as she lowers herself to a crouching position, taking his shorts off with her.

"Oh boy."

* * *

 **A/N Hi, me again. Last chapter got alot of criticism about the whole Chuck/Ellie relationship thing, but please bear with me. It was NOT for some extra shock value or anything like that, I can promise you that it is a MAJOR plot point further along in the story.**

 **That's all, Adios.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tour

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own "Chuck"**_

 **Chapter 6: "The Tour"**

* * *

 _Previously on 'Chuck vs The Octagon'_

 _"Well, I think it's cute." She says with a heart-warming smile._

 _"Cute? Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight."_

 _"Chuck… trust me… you are NOT eight." She smiles seductively as she lowers herself to a crouching position, taking his shorts off with her._

 _"Oh boy."_

* * *

When they arrived at the gym, Chuck noticed that Sarah was practically buzzing in her seat.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. My last gym wasn't exactly clean so I'm really happy now that I get to work out in a High-Class Gym." She said this, the massive grin never leaving her face. They then got out of the car and made their way to the entrance to 'Castle'.

"Well I will gladly be the first to say, welcome to the kingdom my fair lady." He bowed as he opened the door for her. She giggled as she walked past him.

"So, this is the reception… which you have already been in." She giggled at his clumsiness.

"This is the public gym, for normal members, it has the standard training equipment that most public gyms have nowadays." He explains.

"Ooohh. What is in here?" Sarah asks pointing towards the door at the end of the hall. It is a red door that says _C. Bartowski_ in a metallic black on it.

"That my fair maiden would be my personal office." Chuck answers and casually opens the door revealing a room full of awards in glass cabinets, a black desk with red patterning on it and an extremely comfy looking loveseat. There is also a black leather seat behind the desk and two smaller red leather seats in front of it.

"Wow, this place is amazing. That is a lot of trophies as well. You probably have more than me, and I have over sixty." She gushes, slightly embarrassed by her achievements.

"I have eighty-seven. Sixty-two of them are for my fighting career and the other twenty-five are for my computing work." Chuck explains, not embarrassed in the slightest by his achievements.

Sarah spots a plaque above his chair. "Stanford huh? I went to Harvard myself." She smirks, knowing that she at least had that over him.

"Well I originally wanted to go to Harvard but I got offered a scholarship from Stanford, so I figured that it would be easier to take the scholarship for free in Stanford, instead of paying my way through Harvard." Chuck explained, walking up beside Sarah and placing his hand on the small of her back.

Just then Chuck received a text.

 _SugarBear01201981 – Bartowski, we have a meeting in half an hour to assign groups for training._

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Chuck said out loud after reading the text.

"What is it Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"In half an hour, we will be getting placed into group for training with a couch." Chuck explains.

"Huh. Are you going to be a couch or will you be placed into a group as well?" She says this with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Well… I will be able to help when I can but I will be making sure everyone is treating the staff with respect and listening to what they are told. But, I will probably be working out a lot as well. Now, shall we continue our tour? We only have about 10 minutes before we will need to start heading to the VIP gym where all of the fighters will be." He offered his arm to her.

"We shall. Lead the way." They then walked out of Chuck's office and toured the rest of the building together.

* * *

10 minutes later, the walked into the VIP gym still arm-in-arm. When they finished their conversation, they looked up to see all the fighters sitting on chairs facing Casey and the rest of the coaches. Chuck led Sarah to an empty seat and kissed her cheek before unlinking their arms and walking up to Casey.

Casey gives Chuck a nod and began speaking.

"I know you are all excited to get started with your training but first we will be splitting you off into different groups. Each group will have 3 fighters and 1 coach. But before we tell you who you will be training with, my boss would like to welcome you." Casey nodded again to Chuck and this time, Chuck spoke up.

"Hello there, my name is Charles Carmichael. Some of you may have heard of me, others may not. But I will tell you that although I will be training alongside all of you, I will also be observing you all and your fighting techniques. I may even provide advice, take it wisely. I don't think of myself as better than any of you, but that doesn't mean that you are better than me. We are all equals here, so treat each other with respect." He gives them all a stern look, but his face softens at the sight of Sarah staring at him with a look of admiration.

"Oh! And one last thing. If I catch any of you antagonizing or refusing to cooperate with your coach, then you will be removed from this program and I will inform UFC about your inability to respect your coaches. Now that that is all out of the way, I will let the Colonel here tell you who you will be training with. Thank you." Most of the fighter clapped as he walked towards Sarah and sat down next to her.

* * *

"Well, let's get this over with.

Blue Team will consist of Cole Barker, Zondra Rizzo and Alex Casey. Blue Team's coach will be Devon Woodcombe.

Yellow Team will be led by Alex Forrest and she will be coaching Daniel Shaw, Victoria Dunwoody and Richard Noble.

Green Team will be made-up of Vincent Smith, Carina Miller and Justin Sullivan. You shall be tutored by Gertrude Verbanski.

Orange Team will be trained by myself. I will be teaching Amy Smith, Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel .

Finally, Red Team will be made up of Sarah Walker, Hannah Lang, Mark Ratner and Charles Carmichael who will both be training and coaching.

Alright, any questions?" Casey asks this in a way that it was obvious he didn't actually want anyone to ask a question but one idiot clearly didn't get the hint.

"Yes Mr. Shaw?" Casey grits out.

"Why is Carmichael coaching Red Team if he is also training?" The tall brunette man asked.

"Because he has a licence to coach and he wants to help in any way he can. Also, he owns this place, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. Does that answer your question?" The younger man nodded his head acceptingly.

"Okay, let's go people! Smith! Barnes! Patel! Let's move!" With that, everyone made their way to their trainers and got to work.

* * *

 **A/N Hello again! It has been a while. I am truly sorry but I had a severe case of writers block and I just couldn't think of anything to write for any of my stories. I know this isn't exactly the most popular story of mine but I had this idea for a while and I think it will all make sense in the end.**

 **Also, I would like you to send me some PM's and give me some ideas for a Charah Au story. g on making a series of one-shots, which will then turn into a full on story about the real Chuck and Sarah. I got the idea from _"Ten Meetings of Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker"_ by _JMG 2.0_ and I'm excited to say that it will be an actual story after the one-shots and if you guys really like one, I may turn it into a full story.**

 **Alright. Adios guys.**


End file.
